Sakura's Revenge
by Hardygirl1
Summary: Chapter 10 now up! New episodes start on Saturday June 23 at 7:30 am. (DALLAS, TX) {TOMORROW new episodes begin COOOOOOOL}
1. The Exchange Students

  
"Sakura's Revenge"  
Chapter 1  
  
Desclaimers:  
I don't own CCS  
CLAMP does  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me: There I said it without crying  
Shaoran: Next time you won't  
Sakura: Leave her alone Li-kun  
Shaoran: Don't tell me what to do  
Me: Don't fight please  
Sakura:(Li pulls Sakura's hair and runs) Hey come back here you little....  
Me: Too late well enjoy this fanfic  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It was a nice afternoon in Reedington and Sakura and Li were  
sitting under a Cherry Blossom Tree talking about their love.  
"You know how much I love you, right?" asked Li  
"Yes, of course I know, and I love you too" answered Sakura  
"So, do you wanna do something special tomorrow?"asked Li  
"I know, why don't we go to the movies" she said  
"All right"said Li and kissed her.  
  
When it started to get dark Li took Sakura home.  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 12 sharp" said Li  
"Ok" said Sakura as she blew a kiss to Li  
"See you tomorrow" said Shaoran and left  
  
When Sakura enter her house she saw that it was already 7:47 pm  
She went up to her room and saw that Kero was playing his new  
video game called "Zylon's Warrior II" Li had given him that  
so that Kero could get along with him.  
  
"Kero, when are you going to get over that game?" asked Sakura  
Without looking at her he said "Till I pass all the levels..."  
"Or till I get a new video game"   
"Oh great" said Sakura  
"Well since today is Saturday I will let you play till late" she said   
"Thanx" he said and started to look at his Player's Guide  
  
Sunday came, and Sakura was getting ready for her big date  
with Li.  
  
Ding, dong.........................  
  
The door bell rang and Sakura hurried downstairs to open it before  
Tori did but it was too late, Tori opened the door.  
  
"What do you want brat?" asked Tori angry  
"Is Sakura home?" asked Li without answering  
"She is in her room, now why don't you leave before I break your  
bones" said Tori  
"Stop it Tori" said Sakura angrily at him  
"What? You're going on a date with this brat?" asked a confused Tori  
"Yes I am, and he's not a brat, GOT THAT?" saked Sakura angrily  
"K, you better not do anything to her or I'll break your bones and you  
can count on that" said Tori to Li  
"I won't" said Li nervous  
  
They took off and Tori and Julian were spiying on them {well actually  
it was Tori}  
"What are they doing now Julian?" asked Tori  
"Tori, stop spying on them and eat your food" said Julian  
As usual, Julian was in lunch mode and was paying little atention  
to Tori or Sakura and Li.  
"Why do I even bother to ask you?" said Tori  
"Don't know" Julian said   
"They're leaving let's go Julian" said Tori as he took away the fork  
from his friend's hand and left money on the table  
  
"You know Sakura.." said Li  
"Your brother has been following us since we left your house" he finished  
"How do you know?" she asked confused  
"Well I saw him and Julian were eating in the same place we were" he said  
"Are you for real?" she asked but before Li could answer they saw her brother.  
"You see" he said  
"I hate the way he is with me" she said "He is so overprotective with me" she continued  
"I have an idea" said Li  
"Yeah?" asked Sakura  
  
When they arrived at the movie theater the lady selling the tickets greeted them.  
"Hi welcome to Reedington Movie Theater" she said  
"Two for Pokemon 3 The Movie" he said and handed the money to her  
The lady saw a little note and read it, it said:  
"My date's brother is spying on us make it two for The Mummy Returns"  
"Thank you enjoy the movie" the lady said  
"Thank YOU" Li said and they entered the room were the movie was playing  
Tori and Julian came and Tori said  
"Two for Pokemon 3 The Movie and fast" he said  
"Enjoy the movie" she said almost giggling because she knew that was the girl's  
brother.  
  
"Why did you pick Pokemon 3 The Movie?" asked Sakura  
"We are going to see The Mummy Returns" Li said  
"Oh I get it this was your plan right?" she said giggling  
"Yep, and I picked that movie so that your brother gets bored" he said almos laughing  
"That's why I like you so much" she said kissing him passionately and turning him hot  
"Sakura, let's save this for the hotel" he said playfully  
"Shut up Li-kun" she said punching him lightly on his shoulder  
  
The movie ended and Li was going to take Sakura home. They started to walk and  
Sakura suddenly said teasing him  
"Aren't we going to the hotel?"  
Li just stared at her blushing  
"I was just kidding baby" she said kissing him  
"Well you better go get some sleep we got school tomorrow you know" he said  
"Ok good night" Sakura said  
"Good night My Cherry Blossom" he said and left  
  
Monday came and Sakura and Li walked to school, they entered the classroom  
and Madison and Eriol were kissing.  
  
"Hey guys" said Sakura  
"Oh hi Sakura" said Madison  
"Hey Eriol save that passion for later" Li said and Madison slaped him on his head  
"Shut up Li" she said blushing  
"Ok class settled down" sid the teacher as he entered the classroom  
"I have a surpride for you we ha two new exchange students"  
"They are from Tokyo" finished the teacher  
"Come on in guys" he said  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: Guys will you stop it already  
Sakura: Ok but only if one of those exchange students is a polite boy  
Me: Of course he is  
Sakuya: Are we gonna be in the next chapter?  
Me: Yes  
Li: Wow, who is this babe?  
Tenchi: Hi my Name is Tenchi Masaki  
Sakura: Wow, he is even cutier that Li  
Li: Oh yeah well she is even hottier than you  
Me: Here we go again, will you guys tell them you two are dating  
Sakuya: I tell you he is sooooo cute  
Tenchi: Well come to think of it she is cutier than you  
Me: Oh great now I have 4 crazy people here fighting  
Li: Take this and that  
Tenchi: I don't wanna go out with you  
Sakuya: Well I don't wanna go out with you either  
Me: Well look for the next chapter soon. 


	2. Visit to the Fair

  
"Sakura's Revenge"  
Chapter 2  
  
Desclaimers:   
I don't own CCS  
CLAMP does  
I don't own TENCHI MUYO!  
PIONEER does   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: There I said it again without crying  
Sakura: I will turn you into a frog  
Li: Just try it you witch  
Mihoshi: Will you guys stop it  
Me: Where the heck did you came from?  
Mihoshi: Well I come from space, I fell here in Earth and this guy named  
Tenchi saved me but then Kagato came and took him and......  
Me: Ok that's enough I get the point of that, but what I meant to say is  
that why did you came if you are not in this story?  
Mihoshi: You mean... *sob* ....I am not.... *sob* ....in this story   
Sakuya: Come on you can not even make your sword appear, your hopeless  
Mihoshi: I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT (crying)  
Me: Somebody, anybody help me I am going insane, Let's get started  
with the next chapter before I faint  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Please welcome Tenchi Masaki and Sakuya Kajishima to Reedington High school"  
"Ok Tenchi, Sakuya you can seat in that table" the teacher said pointing to the   
table where Li, Sakura, Madison, and Eriol were sitting.  
they took their seats and the teacher began class.  
  
The bell rang and the students were dismissed by the teacher to go to lunch.  
Madison, Eriol, Li, and Sakura saw the two new students sitting down under   
a tree talking.  
  
"So Sakuya, Do you like it here so far?" asked Tenchi  
"Well it is a nice place and has a lot of cute guys" she answered  
"Yeah it has a lot of cute girls too" he said  
"Hi my name is Sakura Avalon" greeted Sakura  
"Hi I am Tenchi and this is Sakuya Kajishima my best friend" he said  
"And who are the rest of your friends?" asked Tenchi  
"Oh Sorry this is my best friend Madison Taylor and his boyfriend  
Eriol, and this is my boyfriend Li Showron" she introduced everyone and was  
out of breath.  
"Well do you guys wanna eat together?" asked Sakura  
"Sure" said Sakuya  
"You know it's kind of funny" said Eriol  
"What is?" asked Madison  
"Well Sakura's name and Sakuya's name are almost exactly the same  
except one letter in their name" Eriol said  
"Yeah it sure is funny" agreed Sakuya  
"So why don't we go to the fair tonight?, it just opened" said Sakura  
"Sure we would love to" agreed Tenchi  
"Li why are you so quiet today?" asked Sakura  
"Oh sorry I was just thinking" he said  
"Thinking about what?" asked Sakuya  
"Oh nothing" said Li  
'Men she is so cute' thought Tenchi 'I hope I get to know her better'  
'And when she breaks up with that Li guy I'll be there to comfort her' Tenchi thought  
'He is so handsome' thought Sakuya 'I hope I get to be his girlfriend when he  
breaks up with my new friend, Sakura' Sakuya thought  
"Hey you guys are you two listening to us?" asked Madison  
"Looks as if you two just visited Dreamland" said Eriol  
"Sorry about that" said Sakuya   
"Now, What were you telling us?" asked Tenchi  
"We were asking you at what time do we go to the fair" said Li  
"Well how about this: First thing we get out of school, we go change and then  
we meet at Reedington Park. How's that?" said Sakuya  
"Great then it's settled" said Eriol   
  
School ended and all of the gang went home to change.  
"See you at the park" said Tenchi to the rest of them  
  
Sakura went to her house to change her clothes  
"KERO, WAKE UP" screamed Sakura  
"What is it?" he mummbled  
"I won't be here tonight so I left you a cake in the oven" she said  
"You know I can't cook" Kero said   
"I know it's already cooked that's why I left it in the oven so it will still be  
warm when you get hungry" she said  
"So are you staying in a hotel with that Li guy?" asked Kero  
"Yes, and I already have permission from my dad so you have nothing to do   
about it, AND my brother is staying at Julian's because they are doing a project"  
"You better not do anything nasty Sakura" said Kero  
"I won't and I am not like that" she said and left  
"Bye Dad" she said and left her house  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*AT THE FAIR~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow Tenchi let's ride the Ferris Wheel" said Sakuya  
"Well ok let's go" he said and they climed on  
"So do you wanna go to the Spooky House?" asked Li  
"You know I hate ghosts" Sakura said  
"But I wanna go" said Li  
"Yeah me too let's go Eriol" said Madison  
"No way, I am not going into the Spooky House it's just to SPOOKY" he said  
"Well if you two don't mind can me and Madison go in?" asked Li  
"No we don't you can go in" they said together  
"So it's just you and me Sakura" said Eriol  
"What do you want to do?" he asked  
"Well why don't we go to the House of Mirrors?" she said  
"Ok let's go" he said  
  
Then all of them were buying cotton candy when Sakura and Sakuya saw  
the most beautiful bears the have ever seen.  
  
"LI, please go play there so you can win that bear for me" Sakura said  
"TENCHI you too please" Sakuya said  
"Well all right, but only for this one" they said together  
They went to play and they got the bears easily  
  
"There you go my beautiful Cherry Blossom" said as he handed the pink bear with  
sparkles to Sakura  
"Thank you baby" she said  
"Oh thank you Tenchi" Sakuya said  
"No Problem Sakuya" Tenchi said  
  
It was getting late and all of them went to the hotel and got the keys for their rooms.  
  
"Well let's go to sleep and we can have more fun guys" Eriol said looking at the girls  
"Shut up Eriol" said Madison and they went up to their room  
"Well looks like you two will sleep together for tonight" said Sakura to Sakuya & Tenchi  
"Well see you tomorrow and if you are too tired from what will happen tonight we won't   
go to school tomorrow then" Li said  
Sakura slapped him and they went up to their room and so did Sakuya and Tenchi  
  
"Tenchi um I was wondering, Do you like Sakura?" Sakuya asked  
"Well I do like her but, Do you like Li?" Tenchi asked  
"I like him a lot" she answered  
"Then let's make up something to take them apart" he said  
"That sound like a plan" Sakuya said  
"It sure is" Tenchi answered and they went to sleep  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mihoshi: You 4 made her faint  
Sakuya: Oh my god what have I done  
Sakura: We gotta help her  
Li: I say we leave her like that  
Tenchi: Are you crazy or what?  
Me: What happened?  
Mihoshi: Oh good your back  
Me: What do you mean?  
Mihoshi: Well you fainted  
Me: Why don't we make PEACE right now  
Everyone: Ok PEACE and LOVE  
Li: Oh yeah love for this hot babe named Sakuya  
Sakura: Sakuya you better not seduce my Li  
Tenchi: You better not seduce my Sakuya  
Sakuya: Shut up Sakura I don't see your name stamped on him  
Sakura: Well You Better Leave Him Alone  
Sakuya: Says who?  
Sakura: Me  
Sakuya: Oh Yeah  
Sakura: Yeah   
Me: Oh well here we go again look for a new chapter soon ^_^ 


	3. The Fight

  
"Sakura's Revenge"  
Chapter 3  
  
Desclaimers:  
I don't own CCS *sob*  
CLAMP does *sob*  
I don't own TENCHI MUYO!  
PIONEER does *crying*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me: Oh no I am crying  
Li: I told you you would cry one day  
Ryoko: Hey, am I gonna be in this story?  
Mihoshi: I don't think so  
Ryoko: What did you say?  
Me: Yes you are gonna be in this story Ryoko  
Ryoko: Oh great now I'll get to kill everyone who likes Tenchi  
*Sakura and Sakuya turn to see each other*  
Sakura & Sakuya: Well we don't like him he is ugly   
Li: Yeah they like me, right girls?  
Ryoko: Wow, what's your name hot boy?  
Li: Who me?*blushing* I am Li Showron  
Me: I don't wanna know what's gonna happen here, Well let's get this  
chapter started. Hey, where's Tenchi?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was early in the morning when Tenchi and Sakuya called Li and Sakura to tell  
them they were not going to go to school.  
  
"Why not?" asked Sakura  
"Well we have to unpack our stuff and put them in the right place" said Sakuya  
"Well then I guess we will see you later then" said Sakura  
"Sure, come to our apartment it's number 32" said Sakuya   
"Ok we will be there as soon as school is over" said Sakura  
"Bye" said Sakuya  
But little did Sakura and Li knew that Tenchi Masaki and Sakuya Kajishima were  
going to stay in their apartment to make a plan to take them apart.  
Hours passed and Sakuya and Tenchi were still looking for a plan.  
  
"Ok, How about this?" said Sakuya   
"We tell our friends, Hotoshi Akins and Ryoko Yatagai, to help us like this: Ryoko can   
try and seduce Li and Sean can try and seduce Sakura" she said  
"I like your little plan Sakuya, let's call them to see if they want to do us the  
favor" said Tenchi  
They called them and they were now in their apartment.  
"Is he cute?" asked Ryoko  
"Yeah, but I want you to do it so I can keep him" said Sakuya   
"Ok, we will do it" they said together  
"Thanks, then you will go to school tomorrow?" asked Tenchi  
"Well I guess we will have to" said Hotoshi  
"Well then you will pretend you don't know us and act like you don't like   
the school" said Sakuya "Then you will make your first move Ryoko" she continued  
"Once Sakura sees you with her boyfriend I will be there to comfort her" said Tenchi  
"And then I will act like I hate you for what you've done and comfort Li" said Sakuya  
"Ok we like being mean" said Ryoko and Hotoshi together  
"Then it's settled then, you two will be the two new exchange students tomorrow"  
said Tenchi  
  
The next day at school Ryoko and Hotoshi entered the classroom before the bell  
rang and Ryoko sat on Sakura's seat  
  
"Excuse me but I think you are sitting in my seat" said Sakura politely  
"Well I don't care I am not going to get up just to let you sit down, no way" said Ryoko angrily  
"Is she bothering you?" asked Hotoshi to Sakura  
"No not at all" said Sakura  
"Well, I know she took your seat but you can come and seat right here with me" said Hotoshi  
"Thank you, I am Sakura Avalon" she said  
"Oh sorry I am Hotoshi Akins" he said  
"It's nice to meet a lovely Cherry Blossom" he said  
"Thank you" Sakura said blushing   
But what she didn't know is that Li was looking at her and him.  
The lunch bell rang and everyone was desmissed.  
  
"Hi, my name is Ryoko Yatagai" said Ryoko to Li  
"Hi, I am Li Showron" he said  
"Hi baby" said Sakura to Li  
"Oh hi Sakura" Li said  
"Hey, lil' cherry blossom can't you see he's talkin' to me" said Ryoko  
"Come now Sakura you don't wanna get beaten by Ryoko" Hotoshi said and took Sakura  
Madison saw what had happened and went up to Ryoko  
  
"Hey, you better leave my friend alone, I am not afraid of you so you better watch it" Madison said  
"And just who are you to come and tell me what to do?" Ryoko almost screamed  
"I am Sakura's best friend and whoever messes with her they are messing with me too" she said  
"Oh boy am I ever scared" said Ryoko  
"Well, you oughta be" Madison said  
They were now surrounded by all the students in lunch and they were saying:  
"FIGHT!, FIGHT!, FIGHT!"  
"Madison come on lets go" Eriol said  
"No not until I finish with her" Madison said as she hit Ryoko on her face  
"You're gonna pay for this, come here you little...." Ryoko screamed  
Everybody was cheering for Madison of course  
Li and Eriol took them apart and Ryoko screamed  
"This is not over, IT'S NOT OVER"  
  
"What happened Madison?" asked Sakura  
"Nothing is just that I put a stop to that Ryoko" Madison said  
"What did you do?" Sakura asked but before Madison could answer Sakura saw blood coming  
out of her best friend's nose  
"Oh my God you had a fight" said Sakura  
"What happened? We just arrived at school" asked Sakuya  
"Madison had a fight with Ryoko" said Sakura  
"Who's Ryoko?" asked Tenchi pretending they didn't know  
"That new girl over there with Hotoshi" said Li  
"Come on Sakura you and I have to talk" Li said  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryoko: TENCHI! where are you?  
Me: He's not here Ryoko  
Madison: I hate Space Pirates  
Ayeka: Me too  
Ryoko: I've found you Tenchi  
Tenchi: NO *starts screaming and running*  
Ryoko: Wait up Tenchi *starts running after him*  
Sakura: What is Li going to tell me Hardygirl?  
Me: Can't say  
Li: I know what I am going to tell you  
Sakura: What is it, TELL ME  
Li: Ok, Would you go to bed with me?  
Sakura: WHAT? You just made your day Mr. Cardcaptor  
Li: Ouch, hey that hurts, I was just kidding  
Me: Well there's no stop here fighting. Anyways.......  
Mihoshi: Look for chapter 4 soon *starts to laugh* I said it right  
Me: *crying* ;_; 


	4. Sakura & Li's Broken Heart

  
"Sakura's Revenge"  
Chapter 4  
  
Desclaimers:  
LEAVE ME ALONE!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: I had one complaining about the story guys  
Sakura: For real  
Madison: What is wrong with your story?  
Me: Well they don't like the English names for you guys  
Mihoshi: But this is your story  
Me: Yeah you're right and if anyone doesn't like it then stop reading it  
cause I am gonna leave it like this.  
Tenchi: Stop it Ryoko!  
Ryoko: Come on just a quick kiss!  
Me: Hey let's play truth or dare  
Everybody: YEAH LET'S!  
Me: While we play enjoy.....  
Mihoshi: Chapter 4 *laughs*  
Me: MIHOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What is it Li?" asked Sakura  
"What do you think you were doing?" asked Li angrily  
"What do you mean Li?" she asked confused  
"You were blushing in front of Hotoshi" said Li  
"I was not blushing Li" said Sakura  
"Yes you were I saw you" said Li  
"You know what just leave me alone I know I wasn't blushing and if you don't believe  
me then don't, I don't care" Sakura said angrily  
"Fine then, I don't wanna see you for the rest of my life" he said and left Sakura alone  
'He doesn't wanna see me for the rest of his life' she thought  
"Fine then I don't wanna see you for the rest of MY life either" she screamed so he could hear her  
  
Li heard this and he began to cry  
"If only you knew how much I love you Sakura and I won't stop loving you"  
  
Tenchi heard Sakura screamed and he went to find her and saw her crying too  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Tenchi asked  
"Oh Tenchi, Li broke up with me" she said   
"What, but you two looked inseparable since we saw you" Tenchi said trying to hide his smile  
of happiness  
'Now I will have Sakura all for myself' he thought  
"Tenchi what am I going to do know?" she asked him  
"Without Li I don't think I will live my normal life" she said  
"Don't worry Sakura you have lots of friends who care about you" Tenchi said  
"And they will never leave you alone" he finished  
"Thank you Tenchi" she said  
  
It past 2 months and Sakura and Li have not seen eachother  
  
"Hi Li, may I come in?" asked Sakuya  
"Oh hi Sakuya, yes come in" Li said  
"So, what were you doing here all alone?" sahe asked  
"Nothing just trying to get some memories out of my head" he answered  
"What kind of memories?" she asked again  
"Sad memories like, why did Sakura and me had to break up?" he said  
"I still love her so much" he said  
"Li, I can't make you forget her" Sakuya said  
"What do you mean Sakuya?" he asked  
"I wanna be your girlfriend" she said  
"But what if it doesn't workout?" he asked  
"Then will just be friends and pretend like nothing happened" she said  
"All right Sakuya from now on we are an official couple" he said  
  
They started going out a couple of times and Sakuya hoped that Sakura, her friend, saw her  
with her ex-boyfriend. And one day it happened, Sakura saw them kissing while they were eating.  
  
"Oh Li, I love you so much" Sakuya said  
'So now he's going out with my friend' Sakura thought  
"Could you excuse me a minute Tenchi?" Sakura asked  
"Sure" he said  
She stood up and walked over to Li and Sakuya.  
  
"Um, Li I need to talk to you" Sakura said  
"I am listening" Li said  
"Oh, could you excuse me a minute Sakuya" asked Li  
He stood up and went to a more private place with Sakura  
  
"So, what do you want Sakura?" asked Li  
"I just wanted to tell you that no matter what I will love you forever" she said holding her tears back  
"Oh really, Well you should have thought about that when you said you didn't want to see me for the  
rest of your life" Li said  
"Hi, I am Sakura and I don't wanna see Li for the rest of my life" she said copying Sakura's voice  
This made Sakura cry  
"Sorry Sakura, but I don't love you anymore" he said  
"I love your friend Sakuya, period" he said and left her crying  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mihoshi: All right Sakuya, truth or dare  
Sakuya: Dare  
Mihoshi: Ok I dare you to sing "Catch you, Catch me" in Japanese  
Sakuya: *begins to sing*  
Me: Oh you're not good at this Mihoshi, ok Li truth or dare  
Li: Dare  
Me: Watch this Mihoshi and maybe you'll learn something. I dare you to go to the closet with  
Sakura, lock the door and kiss her for the next 10 minutes.  
Li: OK, let's go Sakura  
Sakura: Hey wait a minute I do not agree with that  
Li: It's just a game and it's just 10 minutes of kissing  
Sakura: *blushing* All right, but only 10 min. of KISSING. UNDERSTAND, no more  
Li: YES! !  
Me: *shuting Mihoshi up* Look for chapter 5 soon  
Mihoshi: No fair ;_; 


	5. Finding the Truth

  
"Sakura's Revenge"  
Chapter 5  
  
Desclaimers:  
CLAMP is good *sob*  
PIONEER is too *sob*  
Just shut up and leave me alone!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me: Li, Sakura, the 10 minutes are up!  
Li and Sakura: *moaning*  
Ryoko:Um, maybe we should leave them alone a little bit more  
Mihoshi: Good thinking, I agree  
Me and Mihoshi: Well enjoy chapter 5 *laughing*  
Ryoko: OK! Crazy people  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
'Why Li,? Why are you doing this to me?' Sakura thought  
She started to walk towards Tenchi and sat down  
  
"Um, Sakura, What's wrong?" Tenchi asked  
"Nothing" she said  
"Can we go now Tenchi, I don't feel so well" she said  
"Sure let's go" he said and he paid the waiter  
"Oh, hi Tenchi, hi Sakura" greeted Sakuya  
"Are you Tenchi's girlfriend?" she asked Sakura  
Before Tenchi could say no, Sakura said  
"Yeah, Tenchi is my boyfriend, isn't cool?" she asked Sakuya  
"Yeah Cool" Sakuya said  
Sakura said this to get revenge, Revenge for Li.  
'If we are going to play Li, then let's play' she thought and then kissed Tenchi  
"So, since when are you his girlfriend Sakura?" asked Li  
"Since today, this is our first date you know" she answered  
"Well, we hate to leave you but we must go now" Sakura said  
"Bye Sakuya, bye Li, Have fun" Sakura said as they left the restaurant  
  
Tenchi and Sakura were walking quietly and then Tenchi asked her  
"Sakura, why did you said you were my girlfriend?"   
"Because I am, Don't you like me?" she asked  
"Yeah I like you" he said  
"Then you don't wanna be my boyfriend?" she asked  
"Of course I wanna be your boyfriend" he said  
"Then let's not talk about that again Ok" she said  
"Ok" he said   
"But are you sure you wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked her  
"Positively" she said  
"So where do you wanna go then?" Tenchi asked his girlfriend  
"How about your apartment?" she asked  
"Ok, let's go there then" Tenchi said and started to walk towards the apartment  
  
When they got there Sakuya and Li were there and then Tenchi asked  
"What are you doing here?"   
"We are going to stay here for the rest of the night" Li said  
"But we were going to stay here for the rest of our date too" Sakura said  
"Well then let's stay here together" Sakuya said  
"That's fine with me" Li said  
"Sakura, Li, could you excuse us for a sec, will be right back" Tenchi said and grabbed Sakuya  
"Ok" Li and Sakura said  
"Sakuya you must go to another place" Tenchi said  
"Why?" she asked him  
"Because, I want some time alone with Sakura" he said  
"Well I am not going anywhere. Got that?" she said and was about to leave when he grabbed her  
  
æ~æ~æ~æ~æ~æ~æ~æ~æ~æ~*OVER WITH LI AND SAKURA*~æ~æ~æ~æ~æ~æ~æ~æ~æ~æ~æ~æ~æ~æ~æ~æ~æ~æ~æ~æ~æ~æ~  
  
"You didn't mean it Sakura" Li said without telling her what he was talking about  
"What are you talking about, Li?" she asked him  
"A while ago you told me you loved me no matter what and now you are going out with Tenchi"  
"Well I cannot live loving you knowing that you love Sakuya" she said  
"I have to tell you something Sakura" Li said  
"What is it Li?" she asked him  
"We are back" Tenchi said "But we have to go buy some stuff, we'll be right back" he said and they left  
  
They left Sakura and Li alone in their apartment forgetting about the papers they had in their desk that   
were titled: "Plan for Sakura and Li's Brakeup"  
  
"Sakura what I need to tell yoµ is that I..." Li was cutted off by Sakura  
"Hey what's this?" she said as she saw something on the desk  
"What is it Sakura?" Li asked  
"I don't know it says: "Plan for Sakura and Li's Brakeup" she said  
"What, let me see that" he said and took the papers from her  
  
They read the papers and realized it was all a plan to get them apart.  
"Do you think Sakuya and Tenchi did this?" Sakura asked Li  
"Well, who else would have done this?" he said  
"Let's wait for them and they will explain it all to us" Sakura said  
"Ok" Li agreed  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Me: Are Li and Sakura out of there yet?  
Sakuya: Nope, they're still there  
Mihoshi: Do you think something more is happening there other than kissing  
Ryoko: Maybe just listen to those moanings  
Sakura and Li: *moaning loudly sayin eachothers name*  
Ryoko: Can yall hear that? Come on Tenchi let's go in the other closet  
Tenchi: No way!  
Me: Ryoko, truth or dare?  
Ryoko: Dare  
Me: I dare you to do the same thing I made Li and Sakura do but with Tenchi   
Ryoko: Ok, let's go Tenchi  
Tenchi: I hate you Hardygirl  
Me: Hey, I'm just trying to help Ryoko, well anyways look for chapter 6 soon 


	6. The Couple is Together Again

  
"Sakura's Revenge"  
Chapter 6  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Desclaimers:  
I....uh..... don't....own......CCS or Tenchi Muyo!  
PIONEER & CLAMP do  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me: Welcome back people  
Mihoshi: We are {in case u don't know}: Ryoko, Tenchi, Sakura, Li......  
Kiyone: Ok, that's enough information for today, let's go Galaxy Police   
Officer.  
Me: Thank u Kiyone!  
Kiyone: Any time well we gotta go bye Hardygirl  
Me: Bye  
Sakuya: So what now?  
Me: I don't know  
Eriol: I know, how 'bout a kiss for me?  
Me: Oh hi Eriol!  
Sakuya: Hi   
Madison: So where is everybody?  
Me: Well Sakura and Li are...........  
Sakura: OH LI!  
Li: OH SAKURA!  
Me: .....in the closet  
Eriol: Yeah we can hear that  
Madison: So how long have they been there?  
Sakuya: Like for about 40 minutes now  
Me: And Ryoko and Tenchi are in the other closet  
Tenchi: RYOKO!  
Ryoko: TENCHI!  
Ryoko and Tenchi: Hey get out of here Ryo-Ohki   
Me: Here Ryo-Ohki a nice carrot for a nice kitty  
Ryo-Ohki: Meow  
Eriol: Well were you playing truth or dare?  
Me: Yeah wanna join the rest of us?  
Madison & Eriol: Sure  
Me: Well let's start, while we continue playing enjoy chapter 6  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sakura and Li were waiting for Tenchi and Sakuya but they never got there, it was  
already 11:55 p.m. and they weren't there yet.  
"They left since 9:00 pm and they haven't arrived" Li said to Sakura  
"It's cold in here" Sakura said  
"Come here Sakura, you'll be a lot warmer" Li said   
"Where? Everywhere is cold" she said  
Just then Li got closer to her and hugged her  
"I meant here in my arms" Li said  
"Thank you Li" she said  
"For what?" he asked her  
"For giving me your warmt" she said blushing  
"Anything for you, My Cherry Blossom" he said   
"Your Cherry Blossom?" she said blushing a bit more   
"Yeah, that's what I was going to tell you" he said   
"I was going to tell you that I love you and not Sakuya" he said   
"I love you too Li, I don't love Tenchi" she said and quickly fell asleep  
  
Sakuya and Tenchi arrived at their apartment at 12:17 am and found Li and Sakura  
asleep hugging eachother.  
"Hey, What's going on here" Sakuya screamed   
"Oh it's you" Li said and went back to sleep  
"Oh no you are not sleeping anymore till we know why you two are huggin" Tenchi said  
"Oh, yeah you have to do more explaining here then we do" Li said  
"What do we have to explain?" Tenchi asked  
"This" Sakura said handing them the papers   
"It says: Plan for Sakura and Li's Brakeup" Sakuya said  
"Oh my God" Sakuya said   
"You can say that again" Sakura said  
"I thought you were my friend Sakuya" Sakura said  
"But I can see you only wanted one thing from me: my boyfriend" she said  
"And as for you Tenchi, We don't have anything against you" she said  
"What do you mean Sakura? He helped Sakuya do the plan" Li said  
"Oh yeah, so now that you two are out of our lifes, we can live happily now" Sakura said  
"Let's go Li" Sakura said  
  
They left Sakuya and Tenchi and they decided to stay in a hotel because they were sleepy.  
"Ok, our room is 309 let's go Sakura" Li said and saw Sakura sleeping on the chair  
'I guess I will carry her up to our room' he thought and carried her  
"Li, what time is it?" she asked once they were in the room  
"It's 1:45 am" he said  
"I am not going to school tomorrow" she said  
"Silly, tomorrow it's Saturday" Li said  
"Well then that means we will have all weekend for us" she said   
"I love you Sakura" Li said  
"I love you too, Li" she said and kissed him  
"Soooooo, how about we continue what we left of 2 months ago when we went to the movie  
theater?" Li said  
"I won't mind" Sakura said and the kissed again  
  
Saturday came and Sakura and Li went to Sakura's house to find Kero playing "Zylon's  
Warriors II"   
"So, where is everybody Kero?" Sakura asked  
"Well I heard that your brother and your dad were going out of town" he said not taking  
his eyes off the TV.  
"I'll go check downstairs to see if they left a note" Sakura said  
"Ok" Li said  
"So are you two going out again?" Kero asked Li  
"Yeah, we found out that Sakuya and Tenchi planned the whole thing" Li told Kero  
"Well, I am sorry to hear that but it doesn't mean that I will like you better" Kero said  
"Well I know that, anyways what can I expect from a stuffed animal?" Li said  
"Don't call me that or I'll...." Kero was cutted off when he saw the game Li had on his hand  
"You'll what, oh you want this don't you?" Li asked  
"It's the new "Zylon's Warrior's III" game" Li said  
"Give me, give me, give me" Kero pleaded  
"All right here you go" Li said handing Kero the game  
"Thanx" Kero said and started playing again  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&DOWNSTAIRS~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
"So did you find anything?" Li asked Sakura  
"Yeah listen: Sakura: Your brother and I had to go to New York City we'll be back in one   
week, Love your dad" she read the note to Li  
"Well then that means that you are going to be all alone, literally" he said  
"Why literally?" she asked getting a bit nervous  
"Well isn't Kero gonna be here with you?" Li asked  
"Oh yeah, I... uh....forgot" she said  
"Unless you want me to stay here with you" he said  
"You.... here... with me.....alone?" Sakura stuttered  
"Well not only you and me but Madison and Eriol too" Li said  
"Oh ok then let's call them" Sakura said  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Sakura: Hi Madison  
Li: Hi Eriol  
Madison and Eriol: Hi guys  
Eriol: So Li, how was she?  
Sakura & Li: SHUT UP!  
Me: Well let's continue playing  
Sakura: Hey where are Tenchi and Ryoko?  
Me: They are in the closet  
Li: COPYCATS!  
Everyone: *laughs*  
Me: Well look for chapter 7 soon, and I don't think I am a freak I don't look like  
a freak and I also think that the title has nothing to do with the story now, so just  
ignore it. Thanx {PS I am not a freak} 


	7. Long Sleepover Party

  
"Sakura's Revenge"  
Chapter 7  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Desclaimers:  
.......................... I am not here!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ryoko: Hello people..........  
Tenchi: Um, Hardygirl is not here.............  
Sakura: So we will be your hosts............  
Li: For the rest of the chapter............  
Sakuya, Madison & Eriol: That's right.  
Everybody: That was cool, we said it right! *laughing*  
Eriol: Well how 'bout we start the chapter?  
Li: I say we don't make a chapter  
Sakura: If we don't Hardygirl will get mad at us  
Li: SO  
Madison: *whispering* Let's get the chapter started OK  
Li & Eriol: COME HERE MADISON  
Madison: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ring, ring, ring...........  
"I'll get it Madison" said Eriol as he picked up the phone  
"Hello, this is Eriol speaking, who am I speaking to?" Eriol said  
"Hi Eriol it's Sakura" she said  
"Oh, hi Sakura, How are ya?" he asked  
"I am fine now can I please talk to Madison?" she said  
"Sure, hold on a sec, k" he said  
"MADISON, It's for you" he said  
"Who is it?" she asked  
"It's Sakura" he said  
She grabbed the phone "Hi Sakura, how are you?" she asked her friend  
"Hi Madison I am fine" she said  
"Yeah, fine in both terms" Li said and Madison heard this  
"Shut up Li" Sakura said  
"Hey Sakura what is Li doing there with you?" she asked  
"Oh my dad's not here so he's staying with me for one week" she said  
"I thought you were going out with Tenchi" she said  
"That's why I am calling you, to see if you and Eriol wanted to stay with us" she said  
"Well we would love to" she said  
"It would be like a long sleepover party" Sakura said  
"Ok then we'll be there in about an hour ok" Madison said  
"Ok, we'll wait for you" she said and hung up  
  
"Well how about we do something fun before they get here?" Li asked  
"I agree, you know my dad has some bottles of champane in the basement" sakura said  
"Well then let's go get one" Li said   
"You go I am gonna go change" Sakura said   
"All right" he said as he headed down the basement  
  
Sakura was changing in her sexy {super duper sexy} PJ's so Li would see her sexy.  
"Are you finished changing Sakura?" said Li from downstairs  
"Yeah" Sakura said  
"I'm coming upstairs Sakura" Li said  
"No don't you dare come up" Sakura said playfully  
"I am ......." Li saw Sakura and was breathless  
"So, What do you think?" she asked Li  
"I uh.....nice..... cute......I.......go.......downstairs...." Li stuttered and was about to leave when she grabbed him  
"What is your problem Li?" she asked him  
"My.....no......me...problem.....no way" he stuttered again  
"I don't understand you Li" she said  
"I gotta go bye" he said and ran out of the room and hid in the closet  
"I got him" she said to herself laughing   
  
It past almost 10 minutes and Sakura had her other PJ's on  
"Are you ok Li?" Sakura asked when she saw Li laying down on the couch  
"Uh, yeah" he said without opening his eyes  
"Li, I don't have that thing on me anymore" she said and he opened his eyes  
"Oh, thank God" he said  
"Sorry I was just teasing you" she said  
"That's ok, here" he said and gave her the glass with champane in it  
"Thanx" she said taking the glass from him  
"This is for our happiness" Li said  
"And for never being apart again" Sakura finished  
  
They drank and drank until the bottle was empty   
"I love you Sakura-chan" Li said  
"Me too Li-kun" Sakura said  
They were kissing and loving eachother when someone knocked on the door  
"SAKURA, open up it's us" said Madison  
Sakura and Li then realized they were in their underwares  
  
"SAKURAAAAAA" Madison was almost screaming  
"Coming" she said  
"Put your clothes back on quickly" she said to Li  
"Uh, hi Madison, hi Eriol" they said  
"Sooooo, What were you two doing that took you long enough to open the door?" Eriol asked  
"Uh, I was in the bathroom" Sakura said  
"And I was changing" Li said  
"Ok then here are the plans for the week" Sakura said  
"You and Eriol will stay in Tori's room and me and Li will stay in my room" Sakura said  
"Sounds good to me" Eriol said  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Madison: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
Sakura: Leave her alone guys  
Li: No way we weren't going to make a chapter and she ruined it for us  
Eriol: That's right  
Me: I'm Back!  
Eriol and Li: *stop running*  
Me: So did you make my chapter?  
Sakuya: Yeah me and the girls the boyz didn't want to make it  
Me: Is that right boyz?  
Tenchi, Eriol, & Li: They are lying  
Me: I belive girlz more than boyz so you are gonna pay, look for chapter 8 soon  
*Eriol, Li and Tenchi start running again*  
Me: Hey boyz come back hereeeeeeeeeee @_@  
  
  
  
  



	8. Ryoko's Revenge

  
"Sakura's Revenge"  
Chapter 8  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Descalimers:  
I don't own CCS nor Tenchi Muyo!  
Clamp and Pioneer do they are nice.  
The only things I own are two photocopies one of Li and the other from Tenchi  
No one can take them away from me *laughs loudly*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Li: Ok you are starting to sound scary now on your desclaimers Hardygirl  
Me: Shut up, don't think I forgot about the chapter Li  
Li: *laughs nervously*  
Mihoshi: I am backkkkkkkkk  
Everyone: OH NO!  
Ryoko: Did you brought a brain with you this time Mihoshi?  
Mihoshi: A brain? What's that?  
Me: Oh great, It's that thing you have on your head  
Mihoshi: Oh that!  
Ryoko: Yeah except maybe you don't have one  
*Everyone laughs*  
Mihoshi: Ya'll are mean *starts crying*  
Everyone: Shut up Mihoshiiiiiiiii  
Ryoko: Where were you when Mom handed out the brains?  
Washu: Did someone called Mommy, Ryoko?  
Ryoko: No you can go now mom  
Washu: OK, how 'bout a kiss for mommy?  
Ryoko: No way mom, go away  
Me: Well let's get the chapter started ^_^, things are back to normal here  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, pass me that will you" Eriol said as they were getting ready to go to sleep  
"Here" Madison said as she handed him his shirt  
"So do you think we will have a good time?" Eriol asked  
"What makes you think we won't?" Madison asked  
"Well what if Sakura's brother or dad come before the week is over?" he said  
"I don't think so" she said and then before she could say anything else she heard  
Sakura and Li laughing  
  
"Li,.......stop.......stop....stop it.....please" Sakura said between laughter  
"Ok, but only if Kero goes to sleep in the basement" Li said  
"Are you crazy Li?" she said  
"I cannot send Kero to the basement" she said  
"Well ok" Li said and started to tickle her again  
"Wait, he ... can go.....sleep.....in dad's room" she said laughing  
"Well, ok time to go Kero" he said  
"I'll get you next time little boy" Kero said as he left the room  
  
They were all sleeping peacefully when they woke up in the middle of the night  
because someone was knocking on the door very loudly.  
"OPEN THE DOOR MADISON I KNOW YOU'RE HERE" someone screamed  
Now everyone was in the livingroom frightened  
"Who do you think it is?" Sakura whispered to her friend  
"I don't know but she sounds angry and scary" Madison whispered back  
"I know I've heard that voice before, but where?" Li said  
"Who's knocking on the door?" Kero said as he was flying downstairs  
"We don't know Kero, but keep your voice down will you" said Eriol  
"Well let me go open the door" Sakura said and started walking when Eriol grabbed her  
"Are you crazy Sakura, can't you hear how that person sounds" Eriol said  
"But, but what if.... what if we don't open the door and....and they brake it" Sakura said  
"Nothing will happen Sakura" Li said hugging her  
"I hope you're right kid" Kero said   
  
Just when Kero finished saying that they all heard an explosion  
"All right come out and face me Madison" the voice said as she entered the house  
"No Madison don't go" Sakura said crying  
"I'll be all right Sakura, don't worry" she said and came out of their hiding  
It was dark so they couldn't see who was the girl  
"Who are you?" Madison said  
"I told you this wasn't over little girl" she said  
"I know you, you are Ryoko" Madison said  
"Bingo" Ryoko said as she hit her and then she took her light sword out  
"TAKE THIS YOU LITTLE BITCH" she said and the sword was about to go through  
Madison when Sakura blocked it with Li's sword  
"Well if it isn't the stupid Cherry Blossom" Ryoko said  
"Leave her alone" Sakura said  
"Nobody tells me what I have to do" Ryoko said   
"Well then maybe you could tell me why you did that plan you did" Sakura said  
"What are you talking about" Ryoko said angrily  
"You did what Sakuya and Tenchi told you so why are you saying that nobody tells you  
what you have to do?" Sakura said  
"They are my friend compared to you that are nothing but little bitches" she said  
"We are not..." Sakura was cutted off by someone who grabbed her and took her out of her house  
'Oh my god, have they kiddnapped me?' she asked herself and started screaming  
"HELP ME, LI, HELP ME" she screamed and Li heard her and was about to run to help her   
when someone grabbed him too  
"LI, SAKURA" Kero screamed  
  
Everyone was worried about Sakura and Li even Madison who was in danger that they forgot about  
Ryoko who was still there.  
"Now let me finish you up" Ryoko said and her light sword went through her stomach  
"Well I leave you now suckers" she said and teleported to Tenchi's apartment  
"MADISON" Eriol screamed as he saw her girlfriend loosing a lot of blood  
"Eriol.... go .....save...Sakura.....and....Li, Hurry" Madison said  
"I HATE YOU RYOKO" Eriol screamed  
"LET'S TAKE HER TO A HOSPITAL ERIOL, HURRY" Kero screamed  
  
They started to run towards the hospital   
' I am pretty sure that that Ryoko girl planned this with the help of her other friends' Kero thought  
"Eriol, what is the name of Sakura's ex?" Kero asked him  
"I think it was Tenchi Masaki and the girl was Sakuya Kajishima" he said crying because of Madison  
"That's it, Sakuya and Tenchi kiddnapped Li and Sakura for Revenge and Ryoko helped them" Kero said  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ryoko: All right that was a great chapter  
Madison: Shut up Ryoko  
Eriol: Yeah shut up  
Me: Please don't fight guys  
Sakura: I hate you Sakuya  
Sakuya: Why?  
Sakura: Because you and Tenchi kiddnapped me  
Li: Come on sakura it's just a stupid chapter made by Hardygirl  
Me: What do you mean by stupid Li? Come here lil' boy  
Li: SORRY HARDYGIRL *running*  
Me: My chaptrs may be pathetic but not stupid if those who are reading them like them  
Eriol: I agree  
Madison: Yeah you have to or else you know what will happen right Eriol  
Eriol: *laughs nervously* Yeah the chapter we wren't going to make  
Madison and Eriol: Well since everyone's fighting we might as well say: Look for chapter 9 soon  
Eriol: Yeah little chapter 9 soon  
Madison: I agree  
Me: Come here Li  



	9. Sakura and Li Have Been Kiddnapped

  
"Sakura's Revenge"  
Chapter 9  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Desclaimers:  
I don't own anything only my two photocopies *laughs loudly*  
Man1: Excuse me but I think that that photocopie of Tenchi Masaki belongs to Pioneer ma'am  
Me: WHAT??????  
Man1: I'll take that *grabs Tenchi's photocopie*  
Man1: We apreciate your cooperation ma'am  
Me: Well that's all right because I still have this photocopie of Li *begins to laugh again*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me: I still have it, yes I do *laughing loudly*  
Sakura: I think you are going insane Hardygirl  
Madison: I totally agree with that Sakura  
Li: She's gone mad  
Eriol: Will you shut up Hardygirl  
Me: *laughing loudly* Yes I still have it yaaaaaaay  
Ryoko: She still has what?  
Eriol: Li's photocopie  
Ryoko: Oh, well since Hardygirl is laughing madly I might be able to say: Let's get the chapter   
started OK *starts laughing loudly too*  
Me: *laughing* Yayyyyyyy I still have it YAAAAAAYYYYYYY  
Ryoko: *laughing* YAAAAAY I said it right COOOOOOOOOOL  
Everybody: OH GREAT! !  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Madison woke up and saw that she was in bed on a strange room  
"Where am I?" she asked  
"It's all right girl, we're here with you" Eriol said  
"Where is Sakura and Li? I wanna see Sakura" she said  
"Sakura was kiddnapped by Tenchi and Sakuya and so is Li" Kero said  
"We gotta help them" Madison said   
"WE are going to help them, you are going to stay here in the hospital" Eriol said  
"Hospital? What do you mean?" she asked confused  
"You are in a hospital duh" Kero said  
"But I wanna go save my best friend" Madison said  
"You cannot go in this conditions" Eriol said  
"But don't you worry girl we will save them from Tenchi and Sakuya" Kero said  
"Well ok but here call me if something goes wrong, k" Madison said as she handed them a cell   
phone  
"Ok, we'll be sure to call you if something goes wrong" Eriol said  
"Arigatoo" Madison   
  
Eriol and Kero left the hospital and started to look for clues to find Sakura and Li  
"So where should we begin looking for them?" asked Kero  
"I think we shoul go back to Sakura's house to see if they left a note or something" Eriol said  
"Good idea let's go" Kero said and they took off to Sakura's house  
  
Sakura was screaming loudly when she felt she was being tied up to a chair  
"LET ME GO" she screamed  
"I am so sorry Sakura but I think you will be here with your little boyfriend a while" a familiar voice said  
"Who are you? What have you done to Li?" Sakura asked because she had her eyes covered  
"Why don't you ask him yourself, Cherry Blossom" said another familiar voice as he was uncoverig her eyes  
"You are Tenchi" Sakura said surprised  
"Who do you think it was, Eriol?" Tenchi said laughing  
"But I don't think you're that stupid" he said  
"You better let Sakura go right now or you'll pay" Li said  
"Oh yeah and what are you going to do Little Wolf?" Tenchi asked  
"This?" Tenchi said as he hit Li  
"NO, LEAVE HIM ALONE" Sakura screamed  
"Hi friend, you didn't think we give up that easily did you?" asked Sakuya  
"Sakuya, please let us go" Sakura pleaded  
"First, I will untie you and Li from the chairs and then we lock you two up in a room" Sakuya said and began  
to untie them with Tenchi guarding them  
  
After about 7 minutes  
"Get in there" Sakuya ordered Li and Sakura to enter a small and dark room  
They both entered the room and Sakura started to cry  
"Sakura, please don't cry" Li said hugging her  
"I will be here for you no matter what ok, I'll protect you with all my power" he said trying to comfort her  
"Oh Li what's going to happen to us?" she asked still crying  
"We'll get out of here I promise you" he said  
"Do you think we might be able to get out of this place Li?" she asked him  
"I know we will be out of here before we know it" Li said  
"I hope everybody's allright" Sakura said  
"I feel sleepy Li" Sakura said  
"Got to sleep Sakura I will take care of you while you sleep" Li said and Sakura fell asleep  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OVER WITH ERIOL AND KERO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I found something Eriol" Kero said  
"Yeah, what did you find?" Eriol asked Kero  
"Well it says: We have kiddnapped Sakura and Li if you don't want anything bad happen to them WE suggest  
you to not come and look for them." Kero read the note  
"I don't care what that letter says I am going to go save them" Eriol said angrily  
"Wait if we want to save them don't you think we gotta have a plan?" Kero asked  
"Well ok but let's make this a quick and good plan so we won't waste time" Eriol said  
  
After about 30 minutes  
"Hello Li, I am sorry but I think you have to come with me and leave your Cherry Blossom right there" Sakuya  
said   
"Is that right, well I won't go anywhere with you" Li said loudly almost screaming that he woke Sakura up  
"What is it Li?" she asked sleepy  
"Oh hi Sakura come here" Tenchi said and grabbed her and took her away from Li  
"Hey what are you doing? LET ME GOOOOOOO" Sakura screamed  
"SAKURA, I AM COMING" Li screamed and was about to run when Sakuya grabbed him  
"You are not going anywhere" Sakuya said  
"You will stay here alone and Sakura will stay in another room, How's that?" Sakuya said  
"You two will be separated because we don't want you together" Tenchi said when he came back  
"Where is Sakura?" Li asked  
"Oh, she is all right" Tenchi said  
"I put her in a room that has special effects that make her think she's in a room filled with ghosts" Tenchi said  
laughing  
"You bastard, Don't you know she's afraid of ghosts?" Li was angry now  
"Yes, indeed That's why I put her in that room" Tenchi said  
"Now you'll have to excuse us we have to go make some plans for you two" Tenchi said  
"Oh Li and just so you know Tenchi is my boyfriend we only kiddnapped you two because we wanted you two to  
suffer and I think we are succeding" Sakuya said  
"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS" Li screamed and then was about to scream again when she heard   
Sakura scream  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GET AWAY FROM ME" Sakura was screaming and crying  
"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Li screamed and began to cry too because he had failed his promise of   
protecting her.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Me: *still laughing* I HAVE THIS YAAAAAAAAAY  
Man2: Excuse me ma'am  
Me: *stops laughing* May I help you?  
Man2: That photocopie of Li Showron belongs to CLAMP ma'am  
Me: WHAT?????????  
Man2: *takes Li's photocopie* Thanx for your cooperation ma'am  
Ryoko: Well, looks like now you don't own anything Hardygirl   
Li: Don't woory here *gives me something*  
Me: What is this?  
Li: Why is my autograph  
Me: Thank you Li *starts laughing again* I have an autograph of Li now I'll never forget him  
Li: Well I, actually Hardygirl has some notes for you people: Kids' WB will be airing new episodes next Saturday   
at 7:30 am, she will take long to make another chapter because she has run out of ideas so if you have some ideas  
write them down on your reviews, she's not a freak, what's that mean? Well and last please stayed tuned for chapter  
10 ^_~  
Li: LOVE YALL ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Meilin's Return

  
"Sakura's Revenge"  
Chapter 10  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Desclaimers:  
I don't own anything only Li's autograph! !   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me: Well here is Chapter 10 I hope you enjoy it, Where is Li? I wanna thank him for giving out my notes to you people  
Ryoko: Li has gone home Hardygirl and so did everyone else  
Kero: I wanna thank you for giving me a special part on your story  
Me: You're welcomed Kero  
Kero: Can I ask you something Ryoko?  
Ryoko: Yeah sure go ahead stuffed animal  
Kero: That was what I was going to ask you, please don't call me stuffed animal  
Me: Let's get the chapter started ^_^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
That night was the most horrible night for everyone even for Meilin Rae who decided to go back to Reedington that same  
night that Sakuya, Ryoko, and Tenchi attacked and kiddnapped Sakura and Li.  
' I think I will go to Li's apartment first' thought Meilin who was walking down the street  
She knocked on the door about 10 times until she gave up.  
"Well if he's not here I might as well go to Madison's house" she said to herself and started to walk down to Madison's  
house  
She knocked on the door and a strange man came out   
"Hello, may I help you?" he asked politely  
"Is Madison home?" Meilin asked  
"I am sorry but she doesn't live here anymore" the man said  
"What are you trying to say?" Meiling asked a bit shocked  
"This is no longer the Taylor's residence" he said  
"What?" Meilin asked completely shocked  
"Do you happen to know where did her mom moved?" she asked  
"Well, I am sorry to tell you, but I don't even know that family" the man said  
"Oh, ok well thanks anyways" Meilin said as she left  
  
'I wonder if Avalon still lives in her old house?' she thought to herself  
'I guess there is only one way to find out' she said and started to walk towards Sakura's house  
  
When Meilin arrived at Sakura's house she was shocked at the scene. There was no door and there were lots of holes in  
the walls.  
"What the hell happened here?" she asked to herself and ran inside Sakura's house to see if she saw somebody there  
  
Just at that moment someone grabbed her from behind  
"Who are you?" the boy asked  
"I.... I am..... Meilin... Meilin Rae" she managed to say because she was frightened now  
"Oh, I am so sorry Meilin" the boy said again  
"May I ask who are you?" she said  
"Don't you recognize me?" he asked  
"I am Eriol" he said  
"Oh, hi Eriol, I am so happy to finally see someone I know" she said hugging him  
"But anyways, what in the world happened here?" she asked him  
"Listen Meilin, you gotta help us here" Eriol said  
"Why, please Eriol tell me what happened" Meilin said   
"Listen Meilin," avoice behind them said  
She turned around and saw Kero  
"Sakura and Li have been kiddnapped" he finished  
"WHAT? ? " she said shocked  
"You are lying" she said angrily  
"No it's the truth Meilin" Eriol said  
"Then what are you doing here resting we gotta go rescue them" Meilin said  
"Listen Meilin YOU have to go to the hospital" Eriol said   
"Why, I am not sick" Meilin was angry now  
"Meilin, Madison is in the hospital" Kero said  
"WHAT? ?" she said again shocked  
"What do you mean?" she asked  
"Well, those guys attacked us" Eriol said pointing to a picture they aal took while they were at the fair  
"Who are these guys?" Meilin asked looking at the picture  
"Look Meilin once we save Sakura and Li we can tell you the whole story" Eriol said  
"But what you have to do right now is go to the hospital to see Madison, Ok" Kero said  
"Well all right and be careful" she said and took off to the hospital  
"We will" they said together  
  
IN THE HOSPITAL:  
"Hello, may I help you?" the woman said  
"Hi I wanna know in what room is Madison Taylor" Meilin said  
"She is in room 303, third floor" the woman said  
"Thanx" Meilin said and took off  
  
"HELP ME" Sakura screamed  
"LET ME OUT OF HERE" Li screamed too  
"LI HELP ME PLEASE" Sakura screamed again  
"Hi Sakura enjoyed the room?" Sakuya asked as she opened the door  
"Please Sakuya, let me out of here" pleaded Sakura  
"Well since you asked so nicely ok come here" Sakuya said  
"Thank you" Sakura said and saw that she was with Tenchi now  
"Hello Cherry Blossom, enjoyed the room?" he asked  
"Let me go" Sakura said  
  
Li was still crying when he saw someone opening the door  
"Get in there" Tenchi said and threw Sakura inside the room and she fell down  
"Sakura, are you ok?" Li asked as he ran towards her  
"You are a bastard Tenchi" Li said angrily  
"Li, is that you?" Sakura asked she could barely see because it was very dark  
"Yes it's me Sakura, you're safe" Li said hugging her  
"They....they put me...inside a room filled with....gh...ghosts" Sakura managed to say she was still scared  
"Don't worry Sakura I am here now and I won't let them take you away againg, this time I promise" Li said and kissed   
her forehead  
"Thank you Li" she said  
Then suddenly they heard an explosion and Eriol and Kero screaming.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lady Marmalade: Wuz up Hardy! !  
Hardygirl {that's me}: Wuz up Lady! !  
Lady: So what are you doing here?   
Hardy: I am writing a fanfic  
Lady: About what?  
Li: About me. Right Hardy?  
Hardy: Kinda yeah it's about CCS  
Ryoko: And I am in it  
Lady: Hey, you are Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo, right?  
Ryoko: The one and only one *starts laughing*  
Sakura: I am back  
Eriol, Madison, Tenchi, and Sakuya: We are back too  
Me: Well at least Mihoshi's not ba.........  
Mihoshi: I AM BACK TOOOOOOO  
Me: Oh great, well look back for chapter 11 soon {The Rescue} ^_~  
Li: Wait, I learned this phrase in Spanish: *clears troath* Hasta La Vista Baby  
Everyone: *sweatdrops* OH BROTHER! ! !  
Li: WHAT? ? ? ? @.@ 


End file.
